I Want You Back
by kerizendaya
Summary: What if Edward turned Bella into a vampire in Twilight, after James' attack? This is a short one-shot of what could have gone down.


I Want You Back

What if Edward turned Bella in Twilight after James' attack? This is a one shot.

We pulled up to the party in Alice's yellow Ferrari, looking like three, hot ass movie stars. Rosalie was in the backseat, applying her falsies. It was Lauren Mallory's party we had been invited to, which was rare for me because Lauren hates me and I hate her just the same. We walked into the party, her parent's glass mansion. A cool Tupac song was bumping through the speakers, penetrating the walls and my ears. I saw Jacob Black, my former best friend dancing with some trick that I hate.

Jacob grimaced when he saw me. We rolled our eyes at them and kept walking. Lord of the dorks, Eric Yorkie offered to get me a drink.

"Make it quick," I told him, as I scanned the room, looking for my boyfriend Edward Cullen. He anxiously fixed me a drink. "Thanks, loser," I said, and pushed him out of my way.

"Hey, Bella," Mike Newton said, popping up in my presence. I put on my dark sunglasses to shield my eyes from his ugly, pimply face. "Wanna dance?"

"Ugh. Not with you," I said.

"I'll dance with you," Rosalie offered, eagerly. But, Mike frowned and turned away from her.

"What is going on?" Rosalie barked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How can you be more popular than me?"

"Ever since I became a vampire, I'm way hotter than you. Sorry 'bout it…" I said to her. Rosalie folded her arms and pouted. Alice gasped as if she was having a heart attack. I looked at her. "The hell's wrong with you?"

She pointed her skinny index finger toward the staircase. I was shocked! My jaw dropped to the freaking floor. I dashed over there.

"Edward, what the hell!" I screamed in his face. He had his arms around Lauren, my arch nemesis. I ripped his arm away from her and she laughed in my face. He stepped in front of her, all defensive like.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," he said.

"About what? About how you're cheating on me, in front of everybody?"

He sighed. "No. Bella, you've changed. You're not the girl I fell in love with. All this popularity has gone to your head."

"What! And Lauren is better than me, how?"

"She's actually very sweet once you get to know her, like how you used to be."

I scoffed. "It's a trick."

"Bella, it's over. I'm breaking up with you." The song scratched and the house fell quiet. Everyone was looking at me. It was hella embarrassing!

"Bella, maybe we should go," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Fine," I said.

We went out to the car.

"Bella, wait!" I turned around. It was Jacob Black.

"Ew. What does he want?" Rosalie asked.

Edward came outside too with Lauren right behind him.

"I hate that we're fighting. I miss being friends with you," Jacob said.

"Me, too," I said. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I gave him some tongue, too- as I stared at Edward's shocked face. That stupid bitch, Lauren, started laughing. I pulled away. "By, Jake."

"Bye," he said, entranced by my hotness.

"Take me home," I ordered as I pushed Rosalie out of the way of the passenger seat. I slid into the yellow Ferrari. Alice drove us back to her house that she shared with Jasper. All the Cullen kids finally decided to graduate high school and now they all live on their own.

"I can't believe Edward did that to you," Alice said, sitting next to me on the couch.

"_I_ can believe it," Rosalie said. "What I can't believe is that you kissed a dog." We glared at each other for a long time. I got a text message. It was Edward.

**Meet me at the loft. We need to talk. Now!**

Alice dropped me off at the loft and took off. I opened the door with my key and found myself stepping over my clothes.

"What are my things doing on the floor in the middle of the doorway?" I asked. Edward came down the stairs with two suitcases.

"I'm throwing you out," he said. He dropped the suitcases at my hot pink Jimmy Choo's that I was wearing. "So, pack up and ship out."

I was speechless. "Turning you was a bad idea. But, I did it to save your life. Now, get out." He pointed to the opened door.

"Just let me pack my things, first," I said threw gritted teeth. I reached down and started filling up the suitcases with my designer stuff. Lauren appeared, looking all skanky in a red cut-out dress. "What are you doing here?" I almost launched myself at her.

"Don't start fighting with her. She's my new girlfriend and she's moving in," Edward said, putting his arms around her. I turned away to hide the bloody tears that were starting to come. I called Alice and she came to get me. Five minutes later, I was back at her house, sobbing on her shoulder.

"He hates me," I sobbed.

"Well, Bella, he is right. You did sort of change," she said.

"Whatever. I hate you all!" I ran up to the guest bed room and sobbed myself to fake sleep.

Hours later, Jasper appeared. I didn't move.

"I know you're not sleep," he said, leaning in the doorway, like a creeper. I lifted up my head and turned around to see him.

"Why is this happening? I wish he had just let James kill me," I moaned.

"You don't really wish that." Jasper sat at the edge of the bed. "You are so hot , now. Edward is a fool."

"Jazz, have I changed?" I asked.

"No," he insisted. "Well, maybe a little." He put his thumb and index finger together. "Maybe, just a pinch."

"Oh, no. I'm a mean girl," I gasped. "I'm just like Lindsey Lohan in Mean Girls when she crossed over to the dark side!"

"No, you're not. Hey, that was a good movie."

"How did I let this happen?"

"I don't know. But, you deserve better- someone who's not going to drop you just because you're a little different. - _You're insecure. Don't know what for._" My eyes widened as he started singing my favorite One Direction song. "_You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is_ _enough.-_"

I smashed his lips with my finger. "Shut up, Jazz."

We stared into each other's topaz eyes. "Kiss me," I said, my voice all whispery.

"Oh, Bella!" Our lips touched. Jasper was on top of me in a second, riding me like a horse. The door burst open. It was Alice, with a phone in her hand that dropped to the floor at the sight of us.

"Alice, baby. I can explain," Jasper said, buttoning up his Armani shirt.

"Alice, we weren't doing anything," I said.

"You brazen little hussy!" Alice screamed. She chased me downstairs.

"But, he came on to me. He started singing my favorite song."

"I don't care," Alice said. She pushed me out the front door and closed it. Then, she opened it and threw my suitcases. One of them hit me in the face and I tumbled down the porch steps. "And don't come back!" *_Slam_*

It started to rain and the rain washed my bloody tears away as they came. I broke into Alice's Ferrari and drove to LaPush. I crossed the treaty line and got out and decided to walk the rest of the way. I heard growls, and howling. The wolf boys must be on patrol.

In a second, I was surrounded by three giant wolves- Paul, Sam, and Jared. I crouched as they enclosed on me. I whipped my hand out and slapped Paul's wolf so hard, he went flying into a tree top and got stuck. Sam and Jared growled nastily at me. I started backing away, but they kept coming. So, I reached up and grabbed both wolves by the throat and banged their skulls together as hard as possible. They died, instantly.

The branch broke and Paul came crashing down on top of me. I bit into his neck and he whimpered. Then, I sucked him dry.

I ventured onto the reservation to find Jacob. He was at his father's house. As soon as he knew it was me, he opened the door and started kissing me, sloppily. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought this was what you wanted." I stared at him. "At Lauren's party, you kissed me."

"Oh. I was just trying to make Edward jealous."

"Yeah? How'd that work out for ya?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Not good."

"So, are we friends, again?"

"If you want to be," I shrugged.

"Sure."

We sat on the couch and watched a movie. I felt Jacob's hand moving around my shoulder. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck. Then, the door burst open, causing us to jump off the couch. It was Edward. And he was proper mad.

"Edward," I asked. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent." In an instant, he was at my side, sniffing me. "You're hair smells like strawberries." He pulled a handful of my brown strands up to his nose and inhaled.

"Dude, you're being creepy," Jacob said. Edward pushed him hard. Angry, Jacob pushed him back.

"Guys, don't fight," I ordered, meekly. "I'm not worth it."

They stopped and looked at me.

"You are worth it," Edward said, cupping my chin.

"But, you're with Lauren."

"I dumped Lauren and kicked her out. She's a bigger airhead than Rosalie."

"But, you said she was sweet."

"You will always be the sweetest girl. And, I can't stay mad at you. Here, I wrote you a song." He shoved Jacob out of the way to get to Billy's piano. He sat down and started playing, beautifully. I sat on the floor and listened to his music, each note penetrating my soul. Jacob was shaking his head, but I ignored his disapproval. The song was so beautiful, I started to cry blood. When he finished, we hugged. Then we went to his loft and had raunchy, vampire sex. I was riding him so hard, he started screaming.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, loudly. Suddenly, he was quiet. I looked down at him and I gasped. I was so lost in the moment, I hadn't realized I was choking him so hard, his head popped off. "Edward!" I screamed. I touched his face and his head rolled off the bed. My cell rang. It was Jake.

"Hey, Jake. I'm so glad you called. I accidentally killed Edward. Please come over and help me. It's an emergency!"

"I got a better idea. Why don't you come over and have sex with me."

"... Okay!" *Click*

_ The end._


End file.
